Phantom's & Spyro
by crai22
Summary: What would happen if Danny had a past incarnation that helped Malefor grow into the monster that he is now? What would happen if said master helped seal away the evil purple dragon and die as a result after promising to return to end it? Well... lets just say that Danny and Dani are going to have a hard time and why did the observants send an agent as well to aid them? - -
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming he saw what appeared to be a huge purple dragon screaming as it was sucked into a giant crystal. He then saw a smaller purple dragon that pulled together what looked like a an entire planet that was breaking apart. That was when he heard the beeping sound and turned around in bed wanting to sleep a bit more. When the beeping didn't stop though he groaned and blasted the alarm clock, but the beeping didn't stop. "Danny stop trying to blast the alarm clock and get up, you know that it's blast proof… ugh Dani can you do something about him?" Danny became confused for a moment before he suddenly felt something cold going down his back causing him to jump up screaming.

"Ahg I'm up! I'm up!" Danny Fenton was screaming as he shot up from his bed wearing a white t-shirt with red highlights and oval on the center of the chest. He had on some blue jeans and he looked at the two girls who were laughing with blue eye's as a few strands of his black hair fell into his sight. Dani Fenton was his clone but more like a younger sister now and decided to come live with him after the Disasteroid incident. She like Danny had black hair and blue eye's, but instead she wore blue shorts, and a grey sweatshirt that she could zip up. Normally she wore an orange hat, but she wasnt today, and her ponytail was visible now.

Beside her was his older sister Jazz who had red hair that was more orange than anything else and blue eye's as well. She wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue headband, and wore white sneakers while carrying a book. Both of them were laughing as Danny floated down from the ceiling glaring at them after absorbing the ice that Dani had made and sent down his back. Soon all three were down at the kitchen table eating toast and cereal while their parents worked down in the basement.

At the moment as the three ate their meal Clockwork the ancient ghost of time was growing bored and looking thru time. The time ghost wore a purple cloak and had blue skins, red eye's with a scar going down one side of his face, and had what appeared to be a grandfather clock on his chest. As he looked though threw the different time lines he came upon something of interest when the world was still young and inhabited by giant flying reptiles. He knew there was a separate Earth where these reptiles lived right now and humans didn't exist not anymore.

Though right now he was looking at one person that had managed to seal away the evil that had ended the human race on that planet. Upon seeing it he froze and using his staff like that of a remote he paused the mirror and brought another up to look at his young charge. Right away Clockwork nearly let his jaw fall in shock upon seeing Danny Fenton and this one being side by side as two Observants flew into his lair. "Clockwork we need your help to eliminate a threat to the timeline… what are you doing right now by looking at your charge in two different times?"

Clockwork looked at the Observant's before frowning as they asked that question before zooming out on both images for them to see. "I have just come upon something I have not expected in the time lines… while one of these two is my charge by you the other is a past incarnation of him." If the two Observants could do a spit take they would of as one of the two fell onto the ground unconscious as the other spoke. "Impossible… we were not informed that the halfa was a reincarnation of someone from the past before the split in the time lines?"

The time ghost shrugged before looking down at the other Observant wondering at the moment why he didn't know about this but now he could see the future. "For now take the unconscious one back, I have a certain Phantom to talk to about this… or should I say Phantoms." Clockwork smiled as the two Observant's left before freezing time and grabbing two of his medallions he went to the human realm.

Now the time ghost was was looking at Danny and Dani Phantom as the fought with Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Danny Phantom had snow white hair and glowing green eye's, he wore a black jumpsuit with silver belt, boots, gloves, collar, and 'DP' symbol on his chest. Dani Phantom like Danny also had snow white hair and glowing green eye's, but she wore a shirt that showed her stomach and went down to one of her gloves. The pants she wore were black and both her boots were white, while she wore one white glove that connected to her shirt, and a black one on her arm that was free.

Her shirt though was silver on the part closer to her black glove and the other half was black that connected to silver glove. The black covered the most though and on her chest was a 'DP' symbol as well, the two together were the ghostly defenders of Amity Park. For a moment he considered just contacting one of them and all possible outcomes before finally shaking his head and placing the two amulets on both halfa's taking them out of regular time. Danny kept flying backwards due to the moment of being hit with a missile before catching himself while Dani fired a shot directly at the hunter that froze a few inches from his face.

It was at this moment that the two of them suddenly realised they were out of regular time and Clockwork spoke. "Daniel and Danielle… it is nice to see the two of you again after saving the planet from near destruction." The two nodded before Clockwork went ahead and hit Danny in the head causing Dani to laugh and the halfa to glare at him. "Nice one Clockwork… I take it that was for capturing you in the net… anyways what brings you here now?" Dani spoke while Danny mumbled about being hit in the head as the time ghost smiled and spoke. "I have come upon something that I believe the two of you should see for yourselves… come to my layer after school today."

With that the time ghost proceeded to leave, and Danny suddenly realising something spoke. "Uh… Clockwork aren't you forgetting something?" The time ghost looked at him before speaking. "Feel free to keep them for the time being, but I would like them back when you come to my home to see what I need to show you." With that Clockwork left and time resumed and Skulker ended up losing the head on his robot body thanks to Dani's blast. She then quickly sucked in the tiny toad that was Skulker's true forum as Danny destroyed the hunters suit.

Both of them than waved to the townspeople that were cheering for them before flying off back to school. Upon arriving they both changed back to normal and landed in their seats for Mr. Lanser's class who just looked at them for a second before continuing with his lesson. Soon lunch time came around and the two halfa's sat down at a table and were soon joined by Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley.

Sam was a goth that wore a black tank top, skirt, and black combat boots, her hair was black and her eye's violet. She had with her some fruit and an organic sandwich unlike Tucker who had meat with him for lunch. Tucker was an african american teen with a yellow turtle neck, green cargo pants, brown hiking boots, and was wearing a red hat backwards. Upon sitting down though Sam Danny's girlfriend noticed the amulet on the two halfa's and spoke. "Hey you two what's with Clockwork's amulet, he isn't one to let people walk around with them for no reason."

Tucker looked at them for a moment before going to work with his PDA, as the youngest mayor in history he had a lot of work and after this term was over he was standing down. Danny and Dani looked at each other for a moment before speaking at the same time to answer Sam's question. "Clockwork told us he needed to talk with us after school and to come to his lair, he just gave these to us to return later and so we had a good reason to go visit him." Tucker put down his PDA at that moment and looked at the two halfa's before speaking to them. "You two have got to stop speaking at the same time, it's getting kind of creepy how much you've been doing it lately."

It was true Danny and Dani ever sense Dani came to live with him had been speaking and saying the exact same thing at the same time. They looked at each other releasing this before speaking again at the same exact time causing Tucker and Sam to groan. "We know, but what did you expect to happen with the two of us spending so much time together sense were technically the same person." They looked at each other seriously wondering how they kept on speaking in perfect sync with each other before Danny spoke quickly. "When we get home we should have mom and dad look us over real quick to see if there's any reason we keep doing that."

Dani nodded and soon they were done with lunch and went to their respective classes before heading home. Danny carried Sam so they could survive being mobbed by Phans as they called themselves and to spend some time together. Dani gagged due to being younger but ignored the two as she flew before they arrived home and went to the lab. Jack and Maddie Fenton their parents got to work right away upon them asking if they could figure out why they kept speaking at the same time exactly.

Jack Fenton a large man in an orange jumpsuit looked over samples of ecto energy while Maddie his skinny wife in a blue jumpsuit looked over the results. "Sorry about the wait Sam, but you can't blame the two of us for being curious about this and wanted answers before heading to Clockworks place." Danny spoke to Sam who smiled while Dani shook her head and looking over at Maddie she spoke at the same time Danny did. "Did you happen to find anything out as why we keep on talking at the same time… please tell me you did." Dani added the last five words and Maddie looked at the two of them before laughing and speaking.

"Yes… apparently the two of you have a telepathic link due to being… well you get the idea really, it might be a good idea to train it sweeties, now get going you don't want to keep the master of time waiting." The two halfa's looked at each other before Sam shook her head needing to head home but she did speak before heading upstairs. "Well I have to get home before my parents throw a fit today… otherwise I would come… just don't get killed all the way Danny, same for you Dani." Danny blushed and Dani giggled before the two of them waved goodbye to everyone and going into the Ghost Zone.

"Hey Danny can you hear this?" Dani tried to speak to Danny telepathically through the link that they were suppose to have before he spoke. "Yes Dani I can hear you… wait that was in my head wasn't it?" Danny spoke feeling really dumb right now as Dani laughed at how oblivious he was before suddenly getting an idea and trying to show her an image threw the link. Dani quickly stopped laughing and now glared at Danny for she just saw a picture of Tucker asleep with her under his arm. "Hey that is so not cool you know that I was tired that night and he was just kidnapped by Walker to try and arrest you."

Dani spoke and Danny laughed himself before they arrived at Clockwork's layer before entering and they both found in in front of one of his mirrors. He smiled and took the two amulet's around the halfa's necks before speaking to them and showing the image of Danny's past incarnation. "At one point in time the timeline split and went in two directions… one created the world you know of today and the other created a different world." The two halfa's looked at the mirror blinking in shock at seeing a more primitive Danny fighting what appeared to be a giant purple dragon.

"I am in charge of looking over the time stream in all realities, but this world has gone off on it's own surrounded by something known as Convexity. It is rare that I get to see into this world after a certain point in time… it is up to the Chronicler to keep track of the timeline there now. What you are seeing now is a past incarnation of yourself battling an evil dragon known as Malefor a student of his turned evil." The time ghost paused as the two halfa's took this in before continuing to speak again to them. "This past incarnation of yourself Daniel had made the promise to come back to that world and end what he started. As such now that you're here it may be time that he kept that promise and return to help defeat the evil he helped to create."

Danny froze in place and Dani looked in shock at Clockwork upon hearing this before they both spoke at the same time. "Wait if this is about me/Danny then why is Dani/am I here along side me/him?" The two looked at each other again for they had spoke at the same time saying the same thing pretty much to the time ghost. Clockwork though just smiled at their question and wasn't surprised by it only surprised to learn about Danny's past incarnation. It was hard to surprise him being the mast of time, but it was something that would keep him going for a while at least. "Yes… Danielle is here due to the fact that you will be needing family and that due to your link with each other it will come in handy, now go home and get some rest you leave at seven AM."

The two halfa's nodded and soon they were flying out of the time ghost's layer but before they could get outside he spoke once more. "Upon leaving go down and a portal should open taking you two right above the house across the street from your own place." Danny and Dani looked at each other before doing as told and soon enough they were above the house next door to them. They went inside and explained everything to their parents before Danny called Sam and Tucker to explain the situation.

Sam told them to be careful than threaten Danny that if he didn't come back alive she would come after him, Dani got off lightly though. Tucker shrugged before saying that he would get Valrie to cover for them while they were gone who agreed instantly wanting to show she was better than Danny. Thier parents though were another matter and it took the effort of Jazz, Dani, and Danny to convince them that it was for the best. After they reluctantly agreed the two halfa's went off to pack the things they were going to need along with a few ghost hunting equipment and modified Spector Deflectors.

"I packed three pairs of clothes, a Fenton Thermos, Spector Deflector, along with a few other things like toothbrush and toothpaste, swimwear, night clothes, towel, and a first aid kit." Dani spoke threw their telepathic link to Danny who looked up and around not use to it yet and replying. "Same here, but I also included two ecto-filters, the Jack-O-Ninetails, Boo-mering, along with a laptop that uses ecto-energy so we can play some games to pass the time. We are getting quite good with this telepathic link Danielle and quite fast to."

Dani looked around from in her own room also not use to it yet before shrugging it off and speaking to Danny. "It's Dani with an 'I' Danny… and good idea on the laptop I'll pack one too just to be on the safe side along with the Fenton Phones." After that little conversation between the two they put their respected bags aside before changing and going to bed. Dani though grabbed the miniature stuff ghost that she called Mr. Boo and had gotten use to sleeping with lately. Despite physically being 12 years old she was actually only two years old due to Vlad, another half ghost that is currently lost in space and could stay there for all she cared, creating her in a failed attempt to clone Danny.

Morning and six AM came quicker than she would of wanted it to though and Dani got up and changed into something more suited to exploring before packing her stuffed ghost away. "Hey Danny it's time to wake up, we only have an hour left before were being sent to that other timeline that's inhabited by dragons." After speaking telepathically to Danny though she heard a yelp and knew right away she startled the older halfa awake. A smile on her face she grabbed the duffle bag and walked out of her room that was decorated in a way similar to Danny's along with a few girl things here and there before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

Danny came down shortly after dressed in something similar to what she was wearing which were blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black combat boots. For a moment they both looked at each other before shrugging it off and looking at their mom who was cooking. Even if Dani had never been around to see Maddie's cooking she had Danny's memories and knew what tended to happen when she cooked. Sure enough the two were fighting off mutant pancakes, sausage, and toast five minutes later but they still ate them. Hey it was still food just with a bit of ecto-energy in them and this also gave them an energy boost due to the fact both of them were half ghosts.

After fending off the food and sneaking through the lab to avoid Jack who was currently trying to make something new they entered the portal and quickly flew to Clockwork's layer. "I see the two of you made it out of your parents place just as well before Jack decided to surprise you with a new gift before leaving." The time ghost spoke and both nodded remembering the neraul headbands that were suppose to help them react faster, but ended up zapping them both unconscious. "Yeah… I don't have anything against him but some of the inventions that dad makes can be quite harmful."

Dani spoke rubbing her head from the last thing along with Danny who spoke next realising something. "Clockwork… what aren't you telling us about this?" Right away Dani looked at her brother, who was looking at Clockwork, who was smiling at the two of them. "You must remember that this world hasn't seen a human for thousands of years… also unknown to anyone in your family Daniel you have a dragon ancestor." Right away the two looked at each other in shock upon hearing that before looking back at the time ghost curious.

"In the past you had a dragon ancestor that was a purple dragon… though it was very long ago you still have dragon blood in you. As a side effect of going to his world you would manifest a bit of your dragon hairitage making you stand out even more." Again the two halfa's shared a look with each other before speaking at the same time to the ancient ghost. "What exactly will happen to us and what traits will we be showing?" The time ghost shook his head before looking at the mirror having to wait another few minutes before he could send the both of them in, so with a sigh he spoke.

"Upon entering the Dragon Realms you will grow some horns, your eye's will be slits, some scales will grow on you, and you will have a forked tongue. You also have the chance of growing claws and a tail… if that were to happen your clothing would change that you packed to suit your new forum. Unfortunately I have no way of knowing what will happen to you in this time line… oh and if you run into someone named the Chronicler tell him that Clockworks says hello." Before they could say anything else or protest though the portal open behind them and Clockwork pushed the two of them inside before it closed. With one last look at the spot the two of them were he reached into his robes and tossed a few note cards away before letting out a sigh and speaking to no one in particular. "That is the last time I agree to someone asking me to be in a play… all is as it should be though, all is as it should be."

* * *

><p>crai22: Hello everyone this is crai22 coming at you with a new story that's a crossover-fusion of sorts with Spyro and Danny Phantom. Dani is included in this story and for all those that have read my collection of one shots between Danny Phantom and various other categories would know what I'm talking about. The name of the collection is called Phantom Realities for those that are interested and yes feel free to take them and make your own story. That's the main reason I made it for really, just PM me with the name of the story and I will try to read it when I get time.<p>

Dani: YES! Another story with me in it... what do you mean by crossover and fusion? It's one or the other isn't it or did you possibly... you actually made a crossover fusion?

Danny: That he did... he actually made this story so that the two of us get changed into half dragons, and then he threw in [OMPH!]

crai22: NO SPOILERS! Some people haven't read Phantom Realities yet and seen the three crossovers with Spyro I have in it. If you have you know who I'm adding and he is not pleased to be in it one bit... or great I jsut realised something.

Spyro: What that you now have three stories going at the same time... it should be nothing new considering your reading six different books right now along with about ten different FanFictions.

Danny & Dani: [Look at Spyro wide eyed before turning to look at crai22 in shock and speaking in unison.] HOW ARE YOU POSSIBLE ABLE TO DO SUCH A THING!

crai22: I read the Harry Potter boos one threw seven in under three months anyways... please read and review people and yes I know there are spelling mistakes so please don't point that out nobody is perfect.

Sparx: Hey what does this plug thing do? [Pulls out power cord from] BEEP!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Dani both tumbled through the portal that they were pushed through by Clockwork before they could say anything. When the fell threw to the other side though Dani ended up landing on top of Danny and for a moment they couldn't move at all. After a few seconds they up off the forest floor before looking at each other for a moment taking in their new appearance. Right away they both could see the snow white horns that had grown on top of the others head along with the new tail that stayed frozen behind them. They also could see the white claws claws, blue slit eye's, and some black scales that the other had before feeling the changes themselves.

After a few seconds both let out a growl mad that Clockwork couldn't of given them more warning about the changes. At the same time both of them yelled at the sky feeling their new forked tongues scrape against the inside of their mouths as they did. "WHY COULDN'T YOU OF WARNED US ABOUT THIS EARLIER CLOCKWORK!" After letting out a few curse words they both calmed down and sat down in the clearing taking time to look over themselves and feel the changes.

Danny moved the tail around a bit so he could see it as he sat down and took note of the white bone blade he had on the end for it reminded him of a backwards scythe a bit. While his tail was about three and a half feet long Dani was three feet long due to her size and both of them had the same blade on the end and black scales. "Well… you have to admit this is cool in a totally were not suppose to be like this way." Danny spoke and Dani looked at him for a bit before the two started to laugh upon realizing how weird it felt having a tail before picking up their respected bags and walking in a random direction.

"You would think that Clockwork would of gave us a map of the place so we knew where to go." Dani spoke and Danny nodded in response before they both continued to walk threw the woods they were now in, their tails swishing behind them as the moved. For a while they didn't say anything as they both explored the woods they were in noting that it was probably late summer where they were. A few animals made noises around them as the two walked threw the woods until Dani spoke again.

"So… have any clue what were suppose to be doing here or where we're going, or are you just winging it and waiting for something to happen?" Danny looked at Dani for a moment before shrugging and looking ahead of them before speaking. "I'm just winging it from here looking for some signs of civilization at the moment… only way to find it though would probably be changing and flying up into the air." The two halfa's looked at each other for a moment before summoning the white rings to change themselves into their alter ego's.

As they changed though the white horns they had became black along with the blade on the end of their tails. Their claws became black and their scales became white, besides that the change was normal and the two jumped into air flying above the trees looking around for any signs of civilization. Mentally though they both made the comment that it feels weird to fly with a tail on them in ghost forum, but they both knew they had to get use to it. "Hey Dani doesn't that look like a wall of some kind over their or is it just me?" Danny tapped Dani's shoulder being careful not to hurt her with his claws and she turned around to see where he was pointing at.

Sure enough there was a wall about fifteen miles away towards the east and the two just looked at each other before setting down and changing. They than started to walk towards the walls hoping that at least they would meet someone friendly when they got there. As they walked though it became quiet, to quiet and after being hunted down by Skulker the two instantly went alert. In the forest it was bad for all the noise to stop for it meant that either a hunter or something dangerous was in the area. The two halfa's slowly walked threw the forest towards the wall though keeping their eye's and ears alert for anything that could be a danger to them.

They left visible trail that could be followed only by someone with a trained eye for the thing as they went along and talked telepathically. _"Either something dangerous is out there or we have become seriously to paranoid with Skulker hunting the two of us down so much Danny." "I don't think so Dani… I mean if you think about it we live in the ghost capital of the world… well not this world but you get the idea. I have made some seriously big enemies so far and since you joined me I'm sure that word has gotten around about you, and now my enemies are plotting for you as well."_

As Danny finished a twig snapped causing both halfa's to whip their heads in the direction it came from and their bodies to tense ready for a fight. After a minute of silence they both continued onward toward the wall a little bit more paranoid than before. "_Just for the record if we end up getting attacked by something I'm so blaming you for whatever happens."_ Dani spoke to Danny who mental groaned hoping that Dani didn't jinx it who upon realizing what she said hoped for the same thing. Than as they took a few more steps something landed on the ground right in front of them causing them both to stop in place and tense up ready for a fight.

* * *

><p>Cynder a shadow dragoness that had black scales and crimson red under scales was out hunting at this time. She needed to get away from everyone due to the fact that some of the people in the city still didn't like her due to her time trapped as the 'Terror of the Skies.' She would admit though that she liked Spyro though and he along with the guardians didn't care about her past. Some others didn't as well and knew that she wasn't in control of her actions at the time, but it still didn't help with the feeling of distrust she was getting around Warfang.<p>

Hunting right now for some food was what she needed to take her mind off of her recent thoughts and she was doing it alone this time. Spyro really did know when she needed to be alone and suggested it to her this time so here she was in a tree trying to find something to eat for herself. Sniffing the air though she caught the smell of death and for a moment wondered where it was coming from and what had recently been killed. Putting it on the back burner of her mind though Cynder moved to another tree with a quick flight being quiet as she could.

The smell of death was stronger now and as she strained her hearing the dragoness could hear two faint heart beats coming her way. A small smile crept onto her face as she prepared to leap down from her tree and deliver a quick death to her prey. Than walking into sight not that far away was what she would only describe as an hairless ape, with dragon like features ,and strange clothing. Two of them were looking around and walking carefully threw the woods and the smell of death on the two were strong.

They both looked identical, except for the fact that one was a girl and slightly younger than the boy, but they had the same colored scales and horns. For a moment Cynder became confused before seeing what looked like a grublin dropping out of a tree getting ready to attack. She hadn't scene one sense the war ended almost half a year ago, but she then remembered that there were rogue factions still out there trying to complete Malefor's goal. That made the shadow dragoness mad and she watched as the two strange beings got ready to fight.

The grublin attacked the two of them and they easily dodged out of the way before having to dodge another attack by the creature. Cynder though saw enough and she jumped out of the tree and at the creature claws out when it got too close to the same tree she was in. The creature howled in pain for a moment before falling onto the ground limp and she looked up at the two strange beings as they looked at her in both surprise and disgust. A moment of silence stretched over the three as they studied each other until she finally broke the silence.

"Who and what are you two… you both look like hairless apes, but you have several features that make you look like a dragon." Cynder looked at the two as they studied her a moment longer and when she was about to repeat her question with a bit more anger in it the boy spoke. "Uh… my name is Danny and this is my younger sister Dani with an 'I', were both humans… with an ancestor that was a dragon. We didn't know this before being sent to your world though to stop some sort of rising threat somehow… who are you?"

The younger girl Dani with an 'I' stayed quiet the entire time and Cynder looked at the two curiously but could tell that they were telling her truth. "My name is Cynder… I never heard of a human before… how exactly did you get here to my world?" It was this time that Dani spoke up and Danny stayed quiet, but to her it looked like he was trying not to talk. "We were both sent here by the master of time in our universe to help with something from Danny's past life in your world before all the humans were wiped out by some nasty purple dragon named Malefor."

Cynder right away looked at the two surprised before putting on a calm demeanor and speaking again. "How do I know that the two of you aren't lying and trying to lure me into a false sense of security just to lead me into a trap?" Both of them let out a sigh at this point and shared a look with each other before finally speaking at the same time. "If we wanted to harm you we would of by now, after all both share the same powers with each other and are the strongest of our kind." It was after this that Cynder tensed up but she was curious to what they could do and how their strength leveled up to that of a dragons.

Looking at the sky though Cynder saw the sun was starting to get low before letting out a sigh and speaking. "It's getting late and you don't want to be out here after dark it's not safe… follow me to the temple you should be able to rest their for a bit. The guardians though may have a few questions for you… hopefully the others will be as trusting of you unlike me." The two halfa's raised an eyebrow at that comment but they shrugged it off knowing when someone didn't want to talk about something.

The shadow dragoness though looked at the two of them as they didn't comment before spreading her wings and taking into the air. It was only as she was climbing higher into the air that she realized the two of them couldn't fly before their came a flash of light from the forest floor. She was temporarily blinded by the light but upon looking down she could see something heading up towards here. Soon Cynder was hovering in the air as the two halfa's floated in front of her despite not having wings. "Yeah the guardians will definitely have questions for the two of you when we get there."

With that Cynder took off flying in the direction of the temple unaware of the two halfa's conversation in their heads. _ "Do get the feeling that Cynder has been under the influence of mind control or something Danny?" "Yeah I do… reminds me of the time that Freakshow came to town and used the crystal sphere to control me in the way she spoke. Not the best memory I ever had, and it's not the worst either… no the worst would definitely have to be Dan."_ Dani shivered having heard about Dan shortly after she moved in with Danny and he told about his past adventures.

That was one thing she wished would never happen to her, but it also showed how much power Danny could really have if he wanted to. _ "Hey Danny do you think we will be able to actually get some sort of vacation out of this from fighting ghosts?"_ Dani looked towards Danny who shrugged thinking the same thing before they noticed Cynder starting to descend. Quickly following her the two landed on the ground just outside the temple as the sun started to disappear and the sky became blacker. If it wasn't for their enhanced eyesight though the two of them would of lost Cynder completely even with her green eye's.

This time though the shadow dragoness could see the rings as they appeared around their waist before splitting apart in two directions. The clothing they had in this forum was more confusing for it looked like some sort of material that the moles called rubber and were forum fitting. They had brought one of their machines to the temple once to help repair it and it used some rubber that it melted to fix some small cracks. The resulting smell was horrible and drove all the dragons out for an entire week before it became bearable to them.

As they changed back to their other forum though Cynder took note of the cloth like and loose fitting clothing they had. Right as they changed back though Cynder found herself getting more tense for some reason before Dani spoke. Like before they had black fur, and blue eye's but in the other forum they had white hair and eye's greener than her own. "Nice temple here… it's bigger than anything we have back home though that's for sure." Danny nodded in agreement as they followed Cynder inside who stayed alert and curious as to what the two of them were doing.

She told the two of them to wait outside while she went into a room and talked with the guardians, so the two just leaned against the walls as she did. "Why do I get the feeling that were about to walk in on a serial killer in the middle of the act all of a sudden?" Danny spoke and Dani looked at him shocked due to having that same feeling before speaking. "I have no clue… though you aren't alone on that, I have the feeling that we're in a movie like 'Friday The 13th' or something along that line." This caused both of them to shiver due to the fact that they had been experimenting with their powers and ended up in the movie 'Nightmare on Elm Street.'

Not the best thing they liked to remember but soon they ignored it in favor of listening in on the conversation going on. "Really Cynder two apes that have tails and horns like us… I mean no harm when I ask, have you hit your head while out hunting?" The two halfa's looked at each other upon hearing a voice that could rival Tucker in speed or them if they go off on rant. "Whoever that is they could rival Tucker in speed… or us when we both go off on rants or when we get into deep thought."

Dani spoke and Danny shrugged as Cynder said that the two of them were outside right now waiting to come in. Right as the guardians said yes though the two got up and walked threw the door to look at them all without needing for someone to go and get them. Cynder held a smile on her face seeing Cyril go slack jaw at the two halfa's entering the room while the others studied the two of them. The two halfa's looked at the dragons in the room taking note of the three big ones that were green, yellow, and ice blue before noticing the purple one with yellow under scales.

Sensing no threat to them though the two relaxed slightly while waiting for someone to say something. "Guardian's my I present Danny, and Dani the two that I ran into in the woods while out hunting earlier today." Cynder spoke and Spyro who had been quiet most of the conversation with the shadow dragoness spoke. "Wait a minute… how can the two of you have the same name?" Both groaned at this and slapped their heads while Cynder shook hers knowing that the purple dragon had most likely lost track of what she was saying. "His name is Danny with a 'Y' short for Daniel, while my name is Dani with an 'I' short for Danielle… most people ask us that so don't worry about it though."

Dani spoke and shrugged before Danny could which saved the both of them time in the long run of things. The purple dragon raised an eyebrow at that before going quiet again thinking about something and the two could tell the dragon had been disturbed lately before Cynder spoke. "Danny, Dani… these are the guardian's Terrador is the green one, Volteer is yellow, and Cyril is the cyan colored one. As for the purple and yellow one… that one is known as Spyro and is my… boyfriend." Cynder blushed upon calling Spyro her boyfriend who also blushed while the guardians just shook their heads before looking at the two halfa's.

Finally after the introductions were over and everyone well acquainted Terrador decided to start the questioning. "Now on to more pressing matters… what are the two of you exactly and what are your intentions for coming here?" Danny and Dani just exchanged a glance with each other before shrugging and speaking at the same time much to everyone's confusion. "The two of us are humans from another world and as for why we came here, it's apparently to stop a growing threat that a past incarnation of Danny/myself apparently started." They stopped talking as every dragon looked at them including Cynder confused on how they were talking so in sync.

The two halfa's exchanged a look with each other though before speaking again at the same time. "Sorry if we freak you out by talking at the same time, but we share a sort of mental link with each other and have recently began to experiment with it." They looked at each other again after telling the dragons why they spoke at the same time confused by how they do it exactly. This created another awkward moment of silence between all of them until Danny finally broke it by speaking. "Just know that we will at times speak in sync with each other when asked the same question at the same time. We really don't want to, but it can't be helped at times… though please tell us when we start to do it so we can stop."

Danny finished and every dragon along with Dani looked at him curiously before he just shrugged and Dani decided to speak. "It's getting kind of late around here so can one of you show the two of us to our rooms and we can answer the rest of your questions in the morning. Just know that we mean no harm to you or anyone else here except the one that were suppose to be stopping if we can." With that said Dani let out a yawn and soon all of them were turning in for the night, but the two halfa's couldn't sleep due to their tails.

"Danny… were going to have to get use to having tails as long as were here aren't we?" "Afraid so Dani… Now try to get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us in the morning what with all the question we need to answer tomorrow." Danny spoke to answer Dani's question before turning over in the small bed he was given and curling up a bit. For both halfa's though sleep was near impossible due to their new tails in the straw beds and this resulted in the two of them staying up all night long.

* * *

><p>crai22: Hello everyone this is just an update for the story that I may end up just leaving behind like I'm thinking of doing for a few others... wait I only have two stories that I'm working on.<p>

Miola: Hey what about the story you were thinking about doing for me, I want to find out about my past!

crai22: (Sigh's) Everyone meat Miola or project designation M-10-LA who has no memory of his past and was held in a government facility before breaking out of it and finding his way to me.

Miola: Just watch what your doing alright... it's bad enough that I have no memory but sarcasm ins't something I would do to much around me. After all I'm suffering from some sort of PTSD or something despite having no memories of being in any wars now just get on with these things and write something. [-_-]

crai22: Fine... please read and review also again I will state I know their are a few writing mistakes in here so just ignore them for my sanity please. Winter is coming on so I might get slow with updates meaning I should get outside more often if I want to keep my mental health up their.

Miola: Just hurry up and put me in something... though I would like to have a love interest if anything to make it a bit more interesting.

crai22: (Deadpan look before slapping Miola upside the head and turning off the computer with a sigh)


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep eluded the two halves that night as they tried to, and failed numerous times, find a comfortable place to rest. Thankfully though they needed very little rest to operate and if need be they could possibly rely on their autopilot. Though how the two were possibly going to explain to the dragons how they were able to do such a thing was beyond them. Eventually though morning came and albeit reluctantly the two halfa's got up from the beds they were in before leaving their stuff behind and going to find everyone.

In the kitchen the dragons were eating when their two very tired guests walked into the room before falling down onto the ground exhausted for some reason. Cyril and Terrador exchanged a glance with each other upon seeing this but they shook it off as Danny and Dani began to eat some fruit. For a moment all was quiet until finally having enough of it Spyro decided to speak up wanting to get the questions over with. "Morning you two… I hope you enjoyed your first night at the temple, anyways… the guardians here have some questions for the two of you."

Suddenly realizing the situation again the two halfa's, guardians, and Cynder straightened a little before Danny spoke. "Right… you want to know who and what we are, alongside other things like where we are from and what were doing here correct?" At this Volteer nodded while he continued to look over the two halfa's before Dani spoke up this time after quickly yawning. "Well… you already know our names now onto the other stuff… Danny and I aren't exactly from your world in fact the only reason we are here is because of the master of time from back home sending us on a mission due to him being a reincarnation of someone else who apparently had a major impact on everyone."

Dani yawned again after she finished speaking and Danny letting out a sigh decided to speak up while rubbing his head and looking at the floor. "Both Dani and myself are halfa's as in half human half ghost… and before you ask no all humans don't look like us, were just special. Anyways I became half ghost when my parents built a portal to a world parallel to our own called the Ghost Zone and I went inside before tripping on something and accidentally hitting the 'ON' button. As she mentioned before we came here due to the master of time in our world sending us here to deal with a threat of some kind, though he was kind of vague on the details."

Danny took a moment to yawn causing the dragons to realize the two didn't get much sleep before he continued. "Long story short Clockwork, the master of time, told us that we both have a signal dragon ancestor that had purple scales. He also explained that once before the world we came from and your world was one being but as time moved on they separated and while dragons are extinct in our world humans are extinct in your world, some way to keep balance I think. So long explanation short, because of our dragon ancestor when we came to your world the dragon heritage we had which was unknown at the time suddenly became known to us. Before we didn't have forked tongues, slit eyes, horns, claws, scales, or even tails as it were so were now trying to adapt to the change hence why were still tiered. Oh and Cynder what you saw last night was our ghost form and how we change between the two at will."

With this Danny stopped talking before eating an apple that was in his hand and Dani continued to eat as well. As for the dragons they were quiet, uncertain on how to respond to what they had heard and if they should believe the two halfa's or not until Cynder spoke. "Okay then… uh Dani how exactly did you become a halfa, and how is it possible that the two of you are both dead and alive at the same time?" The dragoness was quiet for a moment as the female halfa looked up from her food before responding to her. "As you can see I look alot like Danny making most if not all of you think that were related, which in a way is true. We are related but not in the conventional way, while he got his powers in an accident I was in a way born with them. In fact I'm actually younger than you all think and I've come to terms with it, long explanation short I'm actually his clone as in a sort of copy of him but imperfect. I turned out to be the wrong gender but despite being his clone he still accepted me like family and eventually after I was fully stabilized I decided to go live with him acting like a sister. As for how we're both dead and alive at the same time… we both have ecto-energy bonded to us on a genetic level. Basically half of our DNA is ghost the other half human… oh and DNA is like a map of sorts that tells your body how to operate. It basically defines the way your body is shaped, what colors appear on your body, and ultimately it's what tells your body how to operate."

This finished the female halfa left a beyond confused group of dragons behind as she went back to her food. Danny upon seeing this quickly finished his food before looking at them all and speaking up. "Humans tend to be naturally curious about the world around us and as such we spent a long time studying everything we can possibly find. In fact some people refuse to believe in magic whatsoever and go about trying to find natural explanations for everything such as… such as the changing of the seasons or the reason why their is a high tide and low tide during certain parts of the day. Than there is a few things that we do like actually challenging the laws of nature by building things that would in your case change the way you see everything. Like for example a giant hunk of metal capable of either floating on the water or even flying in the sky allowing for quick travel throughout the world for those that can't fly which is to say every human on the planet."

Shaking his head though the halfa realized he was getting off track and leaving the dragons even more confused than before. "Long story short we are more advanced and found ways to harness the elements artificially to power our contraptions. For the most part everything would go over your heads and were getting off topic, the reason we are here is to stop some sort of threat that a past incarnation of me created and intended on putting an end to permanently. Though don't ask me what it is, because even I don't know… and now if you don't mind I'm going for a quick flight to clear my mind."

With this said and done Danny summoned the rings that changed him into his ghost half before taking off into the air and threw the ceiling much to the surprise of everyone. They than looked back to Dani who shrugged before getting up and stretching a bit before she spoke again. "What can I say flying allows Danny to relax and allows him to think over a few things, besides after that we're going to have a little spar with each other and you're welcome to watch. This way all of you can see some of our powers, though not all of them I mean after all some of them can be quite destructive if we're not careful." Upon saying that the female halfa proceeded to leave the room and quite a few startled dragons behind.

Spyro and Cynder exchanged a quick glance at each other upon hearing this, the dragon asking the dragoness what she had just gotten them all into. As for the guardians though they were exchanging knowing looks with each other until finally Volteer spoke. "Well this should be interesting, until the time that they are ready to show us what they can do I'm going to go and do some research on humans." The electric guardian left after that, heading towards the library, followed shortly after by the purple dragon and the black dragoness. This left behind Terrador and Cyril who both proceeded to take care of everything while the ice guardian spoke. "Tell me Terrador what exactly do you think of these two, and what of these powers that they have as well?"

For a moment the earth guardian was quiet as he thought of this and much more before finally speaking. "I have some doubts but for the most part I can't help but feel that those two are trust able despite the fact they look almost ape like. Though I can only think of one dragon that can possibly be their ancestor that they told us about and that thought is most unsettling. As for their powers… I can't really say much until I see them for myself, but… if anything I find it interesting that they have the ability to choose between life and death at will. That boy though was slightly uncomfortable though which is understandable in his current situation… for now all I say is that we keep an eye on them to be safe." With this Terrador left his friend after finishing up what he could do and leaving the ice guardian alone to his thoughts.

After an hour of flying Danny had returned and was walking around the temple, trying his best not to trip on his own tail as it were. In the back of his head he knew it was strange and he also knew he would be trying to get Clockwork back for not telling him about this. The only good thing about the whole situation was the fact that all the clothing he and Dani had brought had somehow changed to fit him. "_Hey Danny when you done thinking about how to get back at Clockwork can you come to where I am, we're going to spar in an effort to show the dragons what we can do. This way we can show them some of our powers and at least appear that were trying not to do anything to bad as it were… and if anything we might be able to get a few tips on how to fight."_

Upon hearing Dani in his head Danny shook it for a moment still not use to the whole thing but getting use to it with every passing second before replying. "_Sure thing Dani… by the way think we could get some help from Volteer concerning our electric powers. If anything it would give us an advantage in battle against some of our foes back home and truthfully I haven't found anyone else that I trust as a teacher yet in the Ghost Zone."_ With that his younger sister replied with a maybe, knowing how hard it was to find teachers in the Ghost Zone as it were before he finally teleported into the ring.

Everyone was slightly spooked to say the least upon seeing this display of power and upon seeing it Danny spoke. "Teleportation, the ability to be at one place one moment and another the next… helpful when your lost or at least trying to get somewhere fast. It's a simple ability that allows one to travel vast distances in under the blink of an eye… anyways I'm here to spar Dani, so lets get this over and done with." Upon saying this the two halfa's suddenly separated for they were standing next to each other before looking at each other with hard eyes.

Off to the side the dragons were quiet as they watched the two halfa's change before floating into the air and flying at the other. Both hands were glowing green as they proceeded to either punch, kick, block, or dodge each other for a few moments before quickly separating. Danny upon doing so quickly threw an ecto-blast at Dani who raised a shield deflecting it back at him much to everyone's surprise. At least it was until they suddenly saw the male halfa's chest split open to form a hole before joining back together. This caught everyone's attention as the two halfa's eyes glowed blue and they started to shoot ice at each other. "These two can use ice?" Cyril spoke in shock upon seeing it before the male halfa broke off attacking only to disappear into thin air.

Dani started to look around the room before suddenly finding herself being hit by something from behind and grinning she also turned invisible. For a moment the dragons all looked around confused until both halfa's suddenly appeared in the middle of the ring throwing more punches at each other. Breaking contact quickly though the female halfa turned intangible letting one of her brothers blast go right threw her and leaving a scorch mark on part of the wall. She quickly came back to the tangible plain before forming a weapon out of her own ice and charging Danny who did the same.

"Those green blasts look like an earth shot but have the concentration and heat of a fire blast… interesting." Terrador spoke as both halfa's blades clashed with each other before suddenly Danny pushed his sister back with his feet and smirking decided to try something new. Both had completely forgotten about the dragons in the room who took a step back upon seeing what appeared to be lightning coming out of the male halfa's hands. Dani was caught off guard, but was still able to throw up a shield in time before smirking and speaking to him. "Oh so is that how you want to play then… let me show you what this girl can do with her own powers."

Volteer was shocked upon seeing Danny use electricity to attack his sister as it were before suddenly his jaw dropped open in surprise upon seeing Dani split into three identical copies of herself. They all proceeded to throw an attack of some sort at the male halfa, one was ice, the other electricity, and finally the last was a regular ecto-blast. All the male halfa could do was look in shock before suddenly turning into a gas like form, than once he was solid again the female halfa suddenly was holding a scythe made of ice to his neck before smirking and speaking. "Sorry bro, but it seems like this time I win… though I think we might of gone a bit too far in this match if their slack jawed expressions are anything to go by."

At this Dani pointed out the dragons who were still looking up at the halfa's and Danny suddenly realized that they were being watched the entire time. With a sheepish grin the female halfa let her weapon disappear before the two set themselves back on the ground and changing back to normal. "_Dani… next time I think we should possibly dial things back a bit, we revealed quite a few of our powers to them and I still think they're a bit confused after breakfast this morning. Hopefully we didn't do too much damage to their minds, because we have got to have a place over our heads and allies while here."_

Danny stopped talking at this point to Dani via the telepathic abilities they had who nodded in response before replying. "_True but at least we didn't show them our Ghostly Wail, Overshadowing, Telekinesis, Repulsion Field, Fire abilities, Telepathy, Fast Learning, and our ability to survive in any environment possible. Heck what do you think they would do if we told them new powers appear from time to time and the fact that we can learn new powers just by watching other people use them?"_ The female halfa was doing her best not to laugh at the mental image of the dragons reactions until they were both suddenly shocked. Both winced upon this happening while they remembered why they didn't use their electricity powers that much.

It was at this moment that Volteer suddenly recovered from his shock upon seeing the display of powers before speaking. "Well I must say this is interesting, the two of you can control multiple elements like Spyro and Cynder can. Though judging from what just happened you have a hard time controlling some of them, and to think you two didn't show us all your powers either. It would be up to the other guardians I for one can imagine you two training here at the temple a bit until you can complete this mission you came here on. Oh to think what other elemental powers the two of you have and the potential… I have to check on something now." Rather quickly the electric guardian left the training room much to everyone's surprise while Spyro and Cynder both looked at the halfa's.

In a way both young dragons were a bit envious of the two halfa's but at the same time they couldn't help but feel some relief at the knowledge that they weren't the only ones to be able to use multiple elements. While the two were staring at the halfa's Terrador and Cyril left leaving the four alone and by this time Danny and Dani knew they were being stared at. For a moment they were all quiet as the two halfa's exchanged a quick look with each other uncertain about something until finally they proceeded to leave. "_Hey Danny do you possibly think we could learn more about this Malefor character that your past life had to deal with. I can't help but think that the mission we were sent here on is going to deal with this guy, and besides I know you're just as curious about him as I am."_

Upon hearing Dani speak to him telepathically Danny stopped walking for a moment as he looked into her slitted eyes which were wide open as she gave him a good pleading look. This was all she needed to do to drive the male halfa over the edge who silently cursed before turning around and walking back over to the two dragons. At this point both Spyro and Cynder knew that the halfa was about to ask something of them but was uncertain about it. "Something on your mind Danny?" The purple dragon spoke while the black dragoness stayed quiet thinking about something and it finally came to her as the halfa spoke.

"Actually yes… I was hoping you could possibly tell us about anyone you know with the name Malefor possibly, apparently my past self helped to defeat him before dying." Instantly Spyro became slightly tense as if he was ready to attack causing a chain reaction as the other three got tense as well until finally the purple dragon spoke. "Malefor… he was a tyrant and an almost unstoppable evil… he nearly wiped out all of his own kind… he almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for Cynder and I." At this Danny and Dani exchanged a look almost as if they had been in a similar situation and the purple dragon looked at Cynder for a moment.

For a few minutes she was quiet until rather reluctantly the black dragoness decided to speak up. "Fine… first you two must know that Malefor like Spyro was a purple dragon, but he fell into corruption due to his power. He managed to convince the ape king who is now dead to rage a war against all dragons… with me acting as his general." Almost instantly Danny let out a sigh upon hearing this before speaking up while Dani stayed quiet. "You weren't at fault Cynder, if anything you were under mind control and I know all too well what that's like. Back in our world there was this man who had a staff that could control any ghost who looked into it and I not knowing about it at the time looked into the orb on top of the staff. The result was me being put under his control and at the time I was forced to commit crimes, maybe not anything drastic like you were made to but still, the things he made me do were unbearable."

With this the male halfa stopped talking while two surprised dragons looked at him and Dani looked at the ground quiet as can be while her brother spoke. "All ghosts have an obsession and mine just so happens to be protection, but what that man made me do went against my obsession. He finally took it to far though and ordered me to kill, and I almost went through with it if it wasn't for who I was ordered to kill that is. Even now though I still hate the man who ordered me to kill my girlfriend, but I don't have to worry about him any more sense he is safely locked away for the rest of eternity. It's one of my more unsavory memories but… I was able to resist him in the end and broke the orb that was controlling me, so if anything you are not at fault for anything that happened while under Malefor's control. The only one who is responsible is him himself, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise… also note for the wise, under no circumstances should you ask a ghost what their obsession is even if they are half ghost, if you do they will attack you no matter what their obsession is."

At this Danny stopped talking to let the two dragons think about this and looked at Dani smiling at the female halfa. She smiled back in response before looking back at Cynder who after a moment let out a sigh before she spoke. "Thank you… anyways it's said that Malefor was the first purple dragon to master all the elements including those that none of us thought existed. He was the first dragon to master the Fear, Poison, and Convexity elements, though where he learned them isn't known… why are you looking at each other?" The dragoness asked the question as both halfa's suddenly exchanged looks with each other until the male halfa spoke.

"It's just… did Malefor ever disappear at one point in his life from everyone for unknown reasons then reappeared at a later date?" Upon hearing Danny's question both dragons nodded and again both halfa's looked at each other until Dani spoke. "I think we know where Malefor learned these elements though… I don't exactly think you'll like it much." Now both dragons were glaring at the two halfa's, their eyes demanding answers before the female halfa spoke again. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you… I think Malefor learned about these powers from none other than Danny's past self." Upon hearing this both Spyro and Cynder's jaws dropped open in surprise as they looked at the male halfa who was glaring at the floor, his eyes glowing green and just mere slits in response to this sudden bit of news.

* * *

><p>crai22: It has been a while sense I updated this story and this update is just to show that I haven't forgotten about it people. Truth be told I've just been more interested in my 'Phantoms on Berk' story before getting another idea in my head and working on that and so forth. If anything I will try my best to continue to work on this story and eventually update it, though updates may be a bit scattered. I promise though that I have not given up this story and will do my best to update it while thinking of a few things every now and then to go along with it. Until next time please read and review, and yes I know there are spelling mistakes in here, get over it, no one is perfect.<p> 


End file.
